Haruhi in a Hijab Accords
|date = February 10, 2011 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=98516 |termin = October 16, 2011 |link2= http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=106108 |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} The Haruhi in a Hijab Accords was an Optional Defense and Aggression Pact between the Jamahiriya and the SOS Brigade which was announced on February 10, 2011. It became defunct upon the Jamahiriya's merger into Regnum Invictorum on October 16, 2011. Treaty text Article I - Peace The SOS Brigade (SOS ) and the Jamahirya (JAMA) agree to remain respectful and polite to each other in all channels of communication, public or private. They also resolve to seek diplomatic means to any possible conflicts they may have. Both alliances should look out for each others' well-being. As a consequence of their mutual friendship, both parties agree not to attack each other for any reason. In the event of a treaty conflict that would draw the two into war with each other, this article will take precedence. Article II - Intelligence Should either party receive information that pertains to the safety or well-being of the other signatory, they will seek to make it known to that signatory. Also, if either signatory has any reason to believe a security breach exists in the other alliance they are to present this concern and any evidence to their other signatory. Additionally, both parties agree not to commit espionage against each other. Article III - Aid Should a signatory request financial aid of any sort from the other alliance, they are encouraged to provide said aid as able. Article IV - War Should a signatory request military assistance of any kind, the other signatory may offer military support to the other signatory, however this is not mandatory. Article V - Cancellation In the unlikely event either signatory wishes to cancel this agreement, they are to give 48 hours' notice to the other party with reasons through private channels. This treaty will remain in effect throughout that time period. Signatures Signed for the Jamahirya, *Malikhera, Supreme Leader *Michael von Preußen, Councillor *Tabish54, Councillor Signed for the SOS Brigade, *Arrnea, Brigade Chief and Ultra Director, Viceroy of the Computer Research Society, Cosplay Champion, Wielder of Unlimited Cynic Works, Originator of Paranoia, Dispenser of Ire, Lord of Delusion, Bunny Girl Extraordinaire, Master of Endless Recursions, Owner of the Frog Suit, Speaker of the Word of Haruhi, Enforcer of Her Will and All-Round Prophet of the One True Goddess *Locke, Esper and Mysterious Transfer Student of the SOS Brigade, All Around Nice Guy, Chief of Sexy, Speaker for the Purple Sphere, Resident Azu-nyan, Empress of All Things Feline, Wielder of the Nekomimi, Catgirl Wonder, Enemy of Fun *Myrrh-nee~, Time Traveller and Brigade Mascot, Resident Fujoshi, Queen of Sexiness, Angel of Insanity, and Mistress of the Ero *Takagi, Alien Supercomputer and Meganekko of the SOS Brigade, Last Member of the Literature Club, Master of Getting Impaled without Dying, Zombie Tax Cheat, and Flying, Boobtastic Tentacle Monster-Killing Magical Girl *Utracia, Ordinary Human and Errand Boy, Fox Deity, Breeder of Yandere, Destroyer of Worlds, Corrupter of the Innocent Category:Treaties of the SOS Brigade Category:Jamahiriya